More Precious than Dreams
by Kurenai LeStrange
Summary: While in captivity, Zolo is about to lay some heavy news on Sanji. How will he take it and will they be saved before the true force behind their captivity makes itself known. Mpreg warning!
1. Chapter 1

More Precious Than Dreams

By: Kurenai LeStrange

One Piece: Zoro/Sanji

Rated:M

Warnings: Mpreg/Yaoi/Angst

The worlds greatest swordsman seems to have gotten himself into a bit of a bind. An unknown group of renegades have taken Zolo and our favorite cook hostage. While in captivity, Zolo is about to lay some heavy news on Sanji. How will he take it and will they be saved before the true force behind their captivity makes itself known.

Chapter 1: The Secret

Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter struggled against his bonds, his breathing rapidly increasing as his terror builds. With his hands bound there is no way he can protect himself or that which is most precious to him, and he has been alone in his cell for far too long. His cell mate had been retrieved hours ago, for his lengthy torture session; he should be drug back in at any time.

He hated being alone in the cold dark cell, but he really hated being chained upright even more. He knows he is truly vulnerable with his arms shackled above his head, and they remain chained that way until his cell mate is returned bloody and unconscious. It has been this same cycle for weeks.

He could feel the gentle nausea starting in his gut, from the pain throbbing from the raw wounds on his back from the lashing he took earlier. He gasps gently from pain filled surprise, as the wooden door creaks to life the guard stepping silently through it. Behind the guard, his prisoner is clearly unconscious as he is drug along the ground behind him and into the darkness. Sneering, the guard, tosses him to the floor like a spoiled child would a rag doll.

The silence in the room is deafening, sending a chill up Zoro's spine, the guard creeping ever closer in the darkness. Zoro can smell the stale, rank liquor on his breath, which is never a good sign. The fearless Zoro felt his body begin to tremble, as the guards' unwanted attention is now directed at him. There was low grumble of laughter coming from the greasy, burly man as his hand reaches out to caress the soft cheek of the svelte green-haired man. Zoro turns his face away in disgust and shame. There is only one person who can touch him in such a gentle manner, and he is currently lying unconscious at his feet. He doesn't know what it is but this particular guard loves violating him, in various ways. Zoro glares at the guard in the dim light from the open doorway, the guard sneers angrily,

"_How dare ya' pull away from me, I'm the only person who can hear ya' scream, little green concubine! I'll take what I want."_

"_Oh yeah, well I wouldn't bet on it, fatty. When I bust outta here I'm going to kill you."_

With that said, the guards strikes Zoro in the ribs so hard all the air in his lungs fled, then the guards' fist drills him in the jaw so hard he thought for a moment that his jaw had come unhinged. The guard laughs as he removes the shackles,

"_Best if ya' can't breathe, wouldn't want ya' ta' try and escape on me. I'll have my time with ya' again, later, I'd really like ta see ya try. Without them swords yer nothing concubine..."_

Zoro falls to his knees as the door closes and darkness befalls them again. Zoro began weeping uncontrollably; he could have lost his most precious gift just now. Visions of former violations by the same guard flooding his memory. The bile rising in the back of his throat, he tries to swallow his emotions with the contents of his stomach, but he knows that same guard would be back and would have his way with him when and how he felt like it.

'_I am so foolish.'_

His arms wrap protectively around his pouting middle, his ribs throbbing. He began feeling the small flutter of life growing within, he gasps when two arms wrap around his shoulders, suddenly. Zoro is still struggling to regain his composure as he reaches up from his stomach, holding the protective grasp close with his free hand. He leans into the other man's chest listening to his heartbeat, trying to calm himself.

"_Dammit, I'll kill that bastard for striking you, Zoro. Just hold tight a little longer… I know you aren't doing so well, the others will come for us."_

The voice reassuring him softly, Zoro's heart ached. So many secrets he's kept from his love. The truth about the guard, the reason he actually got captured, and their child. He knowing full and well he should share their secret he's been carrying for almost five months. He knows now is as good a time as any, he might not have any more chances after this. Zoro sits up silently, wiping the tears from his eyes, never being more thankful for the darkness until now.

He turns toward his guardian angel, reaching up searching for his cheek, instead finding a mass of bruising and blood. He continues up his face until he finds his forehead, Zoro leans in and kisses the spot between those perfectly cute curly eyebrows, he could barely make out the features of his face. The man's eye is swollen shut, his lip torn open; massive bruising all over. His shirt had been cut open and there are slash marks with blood drying all over his chest. His coat lost days ago in his first interrogation session.

"_I need to tell you something, it's very important… Sanji."_

**Word from the Author:**

Hi Everyone!

This was a request I started three months ago via a Personal Message. This story is going to prove to be quite complicated. Lol.

As you all know I have quite a few stories in the works and they all (for the most part) keep me equally busy, so this is more like a test chapter to see if I'm even going to continue this story. So I'm putting the ball in you guys' court. If you wish for me to continue, please review, review, review and let me know what you think! And also know uplifting personal messages are welcome as well! Thanks for reading, I think I've got the best subscribers out there!

Love always,

Nai-chan xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2: Reaction

More Precious Than Dreams

By: Kurenai LeStrange

One Piece: Zoro/Sanji

Rated:M

Warnings: Mpreg/Yaoi/Angst

Disclaimer: I own no right to the characters or storyline to One Piece this is merely a fun adaptation for your amusement.

Chapter 2: Reaction

Zoro turns toward his guardian angel, reaching up searching for his cheek, instead finding a mass of bruising and blood. He continues up his face until he finds his forehead, Zoro leans in and kisses the spot between those perfectly cute curly eyebrows, he could barely make out the features of his face.

The dark wasn't helping either. The man's eye is swollen shut, his lip torn open; massive bruising all over. His shirt had been cut open and there are slash marks with blood drying all over his chest. His coat lost days ago in his first interrogation session.

"_I need to tell you something, it's very important… Sanji."_

The grated roof of their cell let in so little light, but it is just enough to faintly make out Sanji's features. There is a look of concern etched into each feature, Sanji leans in closer to help support Zoro.

"_I'm all ears Zo… what's wrong?"_

"_Well, there's nothing wrong really, but I know it's not something you wanted or were ever planning for. And well… it's a bit unexpected… especially in our situation."_

"_Alright… I get it… it's unexpected, unplanned… wait, are you… leaving me?"_

Zoro laughs loudly, for a split second before he covered his own mouth with his hand not wanting to draw any more attention.

"_No…Here, maybe this can explain its' self… "_

Zoro leans up from his grasp and takes Sanji's hand with one of his own, using the other to lift his tattered, dirty white shirt back up. He gingerly places Sanji's hand upon the soft slope of his stomach, Sanji looks confused,

"_Wha-?"_

"_Just wait a second, be patient…."_

Sanji is puzzled at the realization that Zoro had been putting on weight. He begins wondering how he kept it hidden on such a slender frame. 'Maybe it was his sash he always wore that kept it so well hidden…'

Then it happened, the small flutter gently brushes beneath Sanjis' hand, and the soft sharp breath of Zoro as if the movement itself pained him from within.

A life.

He, Sanji, is going to be a father. From this moment on, everything he holds dear is forever changed. And Zoro, the feared pirate hunter, master of the three sword style technique is giving him this tiny miracle. Zoro has been protecting their child from harm since their capture doubling the risk of losing his own life.

Before Sanji could finish those important thoughts, his body had already reacted and not at all as he expected or wanted for that matter. When he felt the movement, he jerked backwards, stating,

"_What the…"_

Zoro heard and felt Sanji's reaction to the movement, his hands quickly releasing from his swollen abdomen and his body jerking backwards as if out of disgust, trying to get away from him as quickly as possible. The silence stretches out for seconds, which feel like years. It is finally broken by the sound of Zoro's mournful sobs.

Sanji feels as though he just woke from a coma. Roronoa Zoro is sobbing, not crying but mournfully and painfully sobbing in a corner by himself, clutching his abdomen. Sanji knows at that moment he will never be forgiven for hurting him so deeply. He quickly rushes to Zoro's side, trying to take him into his arms.

Zoro reacts, cursing himself for being so weak.

'_How could I have let him get so close… how could I have let him of all people into my heart? He is the shameless flirt who often left broken hearts along the way. Kuina was right I am pathetic. How could I have done this to myself!'_

Sanji knew he had made a huge mistake; his lover is after all the great Roronoa Zoro, master of the three sword style and terror to all pirates on the high seas. Pregnant or not.

And that's how it remained for two weeks, Zoro wouldn't allow Sanji to talk to him or touch him. And at night Sanji could hear the soft weeping coming from the corner where the terror of the high seas lay.

The Grand Line indeed is a strange place, a place of miracles and regrets, and as it would seem has indeed become pregnant by his misadventures on the high seas. Sanji tried to think of the last time they were actually able to have some privacy to create this child.

'_Must have been the Island of the dinosaurs, now that was a wild night,'_

He thought of how the swordsman left claw marks that didn't heal for weeks, as he howled Sanji's name, again and again, their sweat drenched bodies writhing in rhythmic symmetry all night that night.

The Grand Line.

It's a mysterious place, after their ridiculous argument over who had killed the larger dinosaur, and where the great Zoro himself is reduced to tears nightly because of a broken heart. A place of legend.

Sanji knows he is half a man, and he hated himself for hurting Zoro, though it was completely unintentional. His heart ached to have Zoro cradled in his arms, pressed against his body, feeling the flutter of life pressed against his palms as he stroked the swell. He crawled across the floor of the cell, wrapping an arm around the one he loved as he softly wept.

Suddenly Zoro was upon his knees, a firm grip on Sanji's throat as he slams him against the rock wall, knocking the breath from his body.

"_Get away from me, Cook! Don't touch me! Don't ever touch us again or I'll kill you, with my bare hands."_

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3: The Grand Line

**More Precious Than Dreams**

**By: Kurenai LeStrange**

One Piece: Zoro/Sanji

Rated:M

Warnings: Mpreg/Yaoi/Angst

Disclaimer: I own no right to the characters or storyline to One Piece this is merely a fun adaptation for your amusement.

**Chapter 3:The Grand Line**

* * *

The Grand Line.

It's a mysterious place, a place of legend. It's also a place where someone could: have an argument over who has killed the larger dinosaur, where the water runs backwards, no man-made compass will work & a place where the great Roronoa Zoro himself, is reduced to tears nightly because of a broken heart.

Even more strange, he could become pregnant.

No one could have predicted that shock of a lifetime, especially Sanji. Sanji knows he is half a man and he hated himself for hurting Zoro, though his reaction was completely unintentional. His heart ached to have Zoro cradled in his arms, pressed against his body comforting him. But feeling the flutter of life pressed against his palm changed everything.

He crawled across the floor of the cell, wrapping an arm around the one he loved as he softly wept. Sanji wanted to offer him comfort; it was killing him hearing Zoro's constant but quiet heartbreak.

As quickly as he was crouched next to him as soon as his arm was around him, Zoro was upon his feet, a firm grip on Sanji's throat as he slams him against the rock wall, knocking the breath from his body, his feet dangling above the floor.

"_Get away from me, Cook! Don't touch me! Don't ever touch us again or I'll kill you, with my bare hands."_

Fifteen minutes later he still sits seated in the same spot Zoro left him in, Zoro didn't mask his disgust in the slightest. But he did try to hide his hurt, he can he heard whimpering quietly in the corner. Sanji feels as though he has been punched in the throat & the heart at the same time.

He doesn't know what to do. He has ruined everything just with his body language & deep down he knows there is no way he can repair the damage done to Zo's heart.

Sanji sits in silence trying to rack his brain and it is getting hard to think with the incessant whistling that has started and is getting louder by the second. In fact it's getting so loud that:

'_Whistling? What would whistle that loudly… other than a…'_

"_Cannonball!'_

Sanji screams as he leaps to where Zoro is covering his body with his own. The blast hit somewhere nearby, shaking the place to its very foundation. Chunks of their cell wall have rattled loose leaving large crags of sunlight in it's wake. Sanji could hear waves crashing nearby; their cell is on the ocean side. The whistling begins again, this time it sounds closer than ever Sanji holds the now apparently unconscious Zoro close to him. The sunlight bleeding into the room reveals the culprit of Zoro's unconsciousness, a large chunk of bloodied roofing rock shaken loose in the blast, tells the truth without words. Where it struck him, left a large spans of bloodied green hair from his temple to his crown, a direct hit.

Without warning the next blast rocks the stronghold again, chunks of wall and roof crashing down around the two. Reminding Sanji of the one of the many attacks, during one of the many battles, he had weathered on Red Foot Zeff's crew. What would Zeff do in this situation? Sanji decides at that moment if he and Zoro make it out of this alive; the first thing he will do when they are well, is visit Zeff on the Baratie for some much needed R & R. Zolo moans, signally his consciousness returning slightly.

As the dust settles Sanji could hear a familiar shrill voice, it is faint but he knows exactly who it is.

"_Reload & try again Usopp! We've gotta get our cook back. I'm starving!"_

"_Dammit, Luffy!"_

Sanji shoves his-self up from the floor, looking Zoro over quickly, then makes his way over to the largest broken portion of the wall. Taking what is left of his tattered blue pinstripe shirt, he tosses it over his shoulder as he makes his way over the debris with what little energy he has left. Shielding his eyes from the sun, something he hasn't seen in many days, he struggles for his vision to focus enough to make out the ship. When his vision clears, he could make out the GOING MERRY in the distance. Assessing the damage to the structure they are in, he looks back in upon Zoro's still frame, his mind frantic:

'_That was a direct hit to the cell next to us, one more round, Zoro & I are goners! Gotta stop 'em!'_

**TBC…**

* * *

**OOOOOoooohhhhh! A little cliffie for all my loyal readers. Lol.**

**Thanks all of you for your outcry to save this story.**

It's hard being a writer sometimes. When you feel the readers aren't very interested in what you're doing you begin to lose interest as well. Your feedback is important to give not just to me but ALL your favorite authors here on . Take a few seconds and show them some love, they will appreciate you for it!

It gives us the boost of confidence in our storytelling ability. Not only that but it lets us know you are interested in our projects, we don't just write for endless hours, creating this realm for ourselves. We do it for you guys as well, your comments and all your feedback is the wind beneath this writers wings! Thank you for continued support. I am truly sorry I can't often update, my life has been incredibly chaotic for the last year. I hope all of you are well!

**To many more chapters to come,**

**Nai xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

**More Precious Than Dreams**

**By: Kurenai LeStrange**

One Piece: Zoro/Sanji

Rated:M

**Warnings: Mpreg/Yaoi/Angst**

Disclaimer: I own no right to any of the characters or storyline to One Piece. This is merely a fun adaptation for your amusement.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Escape**

* * *

_"Reload & try again Usopp! We've gotta get our cook back. I'm starving!"_

Sanji can hear Luffy's annoyingly loud voice carried over the salty sea air, for once it is barely above a whisper. But Sanji knew they were they were a mile or two away and yet he could hear his obnoxious captain's voice clear as day.

_"Dammit, Luffy!"_

Sanji growls, shoving himself up from the cool stone floor, looking Zoro over quickly, then makes his way over to the largest broken portion of the wall. Taking off what is left of his tattered blue pinstripe shirt, he tosses it over his shoulder as he makes his way over the debris with what little energy he has left. Shielding his eyes from the sun, something he hasn't seen in many weeks, he struggles for his vision to focus enough to make out the ship. After many moments his vision clears, he could make out the GOING MERRY in the distance. Quickly assessing the damage to the structure they are in, he looks back in upon Zoro's still frame, his mind frantic:

'**That was a direct hit to the cell next to us, one more round, Zoro & I are goners! Gotta stop 'em!'**

He jumps as high as he can, barely catching a handle worth of wall, then falling back down. His body aching from the racking torture. His broken ribs, protesting his every movement, still he tries again.

'**Gotta save Zoro. He and the baby need medical attention!'**

At last he is able to pull himself up to the large hole, pulling the whole top half of torso out of the hole and begins waving his tattered rag of a shirt, screaming loudly,

_"Hey Asshole, enough with the cannon fire! I've got a baby in here! We're over here!"_

As he waves frantically he could he Zoro grunt loudly, almost a panicked sound. He looks in a moment later hoping to see him conscious but he is still lying on the ground.

Nami is standing at the helm with binoculars on, when she hears a faint whisper to her left carried on the wind,

_"Enough wiff' da' cannonfire… gotta baby in here!"_

She quickly turns back toward the mountains to the left and there he is in all his bruised and bloodied glory, Sanji waving his shirt hanging out of a hole in the side of what they thought were good practice points on the mountain offshore. A huge grin spreads across her face, her thoughts racing.

**'I wonder what he means by baby. Is he making fun of Zoro?'**

_"Luffy! Usopp! Look to the southeast, Vivi can you see him? Look! It's our Sanji!"_

Luffy run to the ships starboard side and faintly in the distance he too could see the blue shirt being waved frantically.

_"Alright! Nami get us over there and quick! Dinnertime is coming up! I can already taste it!"_

Nami grabs the helm and prepares them for a hard left, laughing to herself, Luffy will be Luffy. He has already begun to climb the mast.

_"They have been missing for almost two months you idiot, and all you can think about is food? You really are dense you know that?!"_

_"No I'm not! I'm just hungry!"_

_"Well let me know how the rescue goes, I'm going to take a nap."_

Vivi says as she waves over her shoulder.

_"What the- Vivi! Where are you going? Hmmm. Fine, whatever! Luffy get down from there!"_

She yells up to the Captain scaling the mast.

_"I'm hungry, I'm going to get Sanji!"_

Sanji watches The Going Merry turn around then he hops down to see to Zoro. As he makes his way back over to him, Sanji hears the guards marching up the hall. He rushes over to Zoro, sliding up next to him. He lifts Zoros' head up into his lap, while keeping his eye on the door, he brushes his hand up against Zoro's temple the drags it down to his cheek letting it linger. As he leans closer he notices Zoros breath is coming out quite ragged,

_"Wake up my sweet! Wake up… please!"_

He is searching for the reason Zoro is having such trouble breathing, and then it catches the corner of his eye.

_"What the- Oh Zoro!"_

The broken off blade of a jagged dagger is barely jutting out of the left side of his back. He runs his finger over it, Zoro whimpering from the pain, his eyes wrenched shut.

_"Sannnnjjjjjiiiiii! Where areeeee youuuuu?"_

Sanji could hear Luffy's unmistakable voice carrying over the salty sea air. He had had to get the Captains attention, asap. It's getting dangerous now, that Zoro could be mortally injured, he couldn't tell how long that dagger was. All he knew is, its in a dangerous spot and covered in rust. He gently rolls Roronoa onto his side to keep him from laying directly on the blade any longer. Kissing his cheek he whispers in his ear,

_"I'm going to get their attention; I'll be right back, my love."_

He jumps to his feet, grabbing the remnants of his shirt he was waving earlier and runs for the opening again, running on pure adrenaline he makes it up first try, waving frantically screaming,

_"Hey Guys! Help! We're here. We're over here!"_

Sanji hears a rustle in the corner behind him then hears the pained cry from Zoro. He looks down, he could see the barely conscious Zoro standing awkwardly but barely, his arms pulled tight behind his back. Then Sanji sees Zoro being forced to step forward, the sweaty pig of a guard that hurt Zoro pushing him violently from the darkness of the corner with a gun to his head with a huge grin on his pig face.

_"Awwww, now isn't that sweet, the concubine got himself a boyfriend… pity you weren't watching sooner… guess it don't matter no ways. You're gonna die now and I'm gonna keep him alive long enough to gut that kid out of him. Gonna make him scream real good, then I thinks, I'm gonna sell it."_

The dirty pig of a guard, throws Zoro at Sanni's feet. Sanji rushes to his side. The guard points the pistol at Sanji, as the blonde turns his back toward the guard, hoping to save Zoro the bullet. He must have attacked Zoro while he was trying to get the ships attention. Sanji lifts him into his arms, forcing himself to his feet. He has to get Zoro to safety which meant putting as much distance between them and this psycho. Zoro begins to feel the haze lift as the bright light of the sun washes over his sensitive eyes, he is being held up by someone, his back and head is throbbing painfully. He can barely breathe, his stomach felt as though there were a boulder in it and he has the taste of metal in his mouth. He opens his eyes just enough to see Sanji clutching him to his chest, fury embedded into every feature, with tears pouring from his eyes,

_"Un-uh, not today buddy. I won't allow it. Stay away from my family!"_

Zoro rolls his head to the side just in time to see the pig faced guard pull the trigger and Sanji cry out. The force of the blast nearly knocks Zoro from Sanji's arms, but Zoro can feel his grip tighten. Tears burst forth from Zoro's eyes; of course Sanji still loved him, why would he ever think otherwise? As Sanji falls to his knees he maintains his hold on his precious Zoro, to save him from any jarring impact from the fall.

Suddenly to Zoro's horror the wall explodes into a large sectional piece, with someone screaming what sounded like,

_"Rockettttttttttttttt!"_

As they came crashing through the wall, landing on the large chunk of rock that took out the guard who was standing there only moments before. As suddenly as Monkey D. Luffy is there he is gone. Zoro begins to blackout but the pained grunts and shallow breaths from Sanji snap him back into consciousness.

Zoro had been gently laid across his lap as he fell, Sanji's hair had fallen into his eyes his face darkened by its shadows. Zoro reaches up brushing his cheek, his hand as shaky as Sanji's voice when he responds to the touch.

_"I'm sorry for everything Zo. I let you both down."_

Tears stream down his cheeks as he remembers how hurt Zoro was by his actions, how he tried to remain strong through all the questioning and sickness. He also remembered how he protected their child. Their child… Zoro thinks he wants no part of.

He can feel the tears sting his eyes, then run down his cheeks. Zoro pats his cheek again, as he struggled to breathe. Sanji tries to smile down at him as he turns his head struggling against the pain to kiss his pale hand. He has to stay calm for Zoro, especially to get him out of here alive.

Sanji's only regret is now he might die and without ever getting to meet his son or daughter…

TBC…

* * *

**Notes from the Author:**

Hi guys!

Thanks for your patience and continued support on this story. I'm sorry I haven't the time to have each chapter beta'd, but I promise to keep getting each chapter as quickly as I can. Things have been crazy over here! Hope all of you are well, please take a moment to reward my efforts and leave a review. Let me know what your favorite part of the chapter is… I'm very curious to know.

-xoxo Nai


	5. Chapter 5: Choices

**More Precious Than Dreams**

**By: Kurenai LeStrange**

One Piece: Zoro/Sanji

Rated:M

Warnings: Mpreg/Yaoi/Angst/Comfort

**Disclaimer: I own no right to the characters or storyline to One Piece this is merely a fun adaptation for your amusement.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Choices**

* * *

"Rockettttttttttttttt!"

As the mystery guest comes crashing through the wall, he lands for only a moment on the large chunk of rock that took out the guard. The same guard who only moments before was threatening both Zoro and Sanji's lives and was standing there only moments before. As suddenly as Monkey D. Luffy was there he is now gone. Zoro begins to blackout but the pained grunts and shallow breaths from Sanji snap him back into consciousness.

Zoro had been gently laid across Sanji's lap as he fell, Sanji's hair had fallen into his eyes his face darkened by its shadows. Zoro reaches up brushing his cheek, his hand as shaky as Sanji's voice when he responds to the touch.

"I'm sorry for everything Ro'. I let you both down."

Tears stream down Sanjis' cheeks as he remembers how hurt Zoro was by his actions. He remembers how Zoro tried to remain strong through all the questioning, torture, starvation and sickness. He also remembers how through it all he protected their child. Their child… that Zoro thinks he wants no part of.

And now he knows there is a chance either of them could die due to the injuries inflicted upon them. He knew Zoro's main concern is the baby's life is now at stake as well. Zoro coughs blood trickling down his cheek, blending with the tears on his chin. Sanji sees this and begins to panic.

"Ro'? You okay?"

Zoro ignores his question to ask his own.

"Do you really love us?"

"Ro' save your strength, we'll talk later."

"Do you love us, or are you just pretending to care?"

"Ro' save your stren-"

"Don't coddle me Cook, now answer the question!"

He states grabbing his wrist weakly but with a new determination in his features, his fevered cheeks and eyes burning with tears. He needed to know, no wait, he had to know. Was he wasting his time and heartache all along?

"Ro'-I…"

Sanji looks down. He knew he couldn't live without the man lying across his lap but he also knew his womanizing and running around would have to end. Why was he so conflicted about it? Sanji was well known for his lack of preference when it comes to partner for sexual exploration. Roronoa Zoro on the other hand was an entirely different story. Sanji knows either way if they both pull through, winning the man's heart will cost him everything, especially if he makes the wrong choice.

Zoro closes his eyes, as his breathing becomes a little more labored; the tug of his heartbreaking in his chest was in almost as much pain as his body. Sanji wasn't answering on purpose; he began getting more and more upset. His child always seems to sense his heartache and feels like it's reacting to the stress of his body with frantic movements. Panting lightly, Zoro runs his hands across the swell, gasping aloud as all the pain his body is experiencing finally begins setting in as the adrenaline subsides. Sanji reaches down, Zoro, placed his hand on top of his holding it close. Sanji felt the child's movements his heart melting, taking everything he had been thinking about into account.

Sanji the womanizer was just taught a lesson by an unborn baby. The lesson was in love, faithfulness and consequences. A hard lesson he has had to learn many times over and yet for some reason at that moment it has finally sunk in.

He knew his answer; he also knew he never needed to weight any options. He's known his answer all along.

Sanji brushes the tears from under Zoro's eyes with his thumbs, not wanting to jar him as he pulls him close, mindful of the large dagger jutting out of his back. Nuzzling his dirty cheek with his, he brushes a kiss across the tear stained cheek he then lays Zoro carefully on his side.

Sanji, stands grunting loudly from the pain of the large bullet lodged in his back causing his right arm to become nearly useless. Sanji cries out as he hoists Zoro upright, the pain searing through his broken body feeling dried up wounds tearing open from the sudden movement. Zoro yelping in pain, everything shifting as he desperately tries to hold onto Sanji's neck. The dagger jutting out from his shoulder is rendering his arm nearly useless as well, so he wraps it under the increasing weight of the swell for support. Sanji holds him tight, his left arm around his waist. Sanji pulling him close enough to feel the panic in the child's movements as Zoro's stomach presses against his bare abs.

Silently and as quickly as their two broken bodies allowed, he helps Zoro over to the hole in the side of the chamber wall. Zoro leans against the cool stone allowing it to support him as much as he can, the dagger makes impossible to lean all the way back. Sanji kneels at his feet, looking up as the sunlight spills in the giant hole, washing over the pale flesh of the most feared swordsman. Even with the dirt and dried blood in his green hair and upon his scarred skin, Zoro seemed to glow. He is looking sadly down at Sanji, the unanswered question hanging from his lips. Sanji reaches out for his hand.

Zoro too tired to argue, reaches down toward him; Sanji kisses the top of his hand, rubbing the top of the dirty bloodied flesh with his thumb. He watches as tears begin to fall from Zoro's eyes again, he looks away as soon as Sanji's eyes lock with his. He looks out to the beauty of the Grand Line; he could see the Going Merry in the far distance.

"Zoro, I…"

Zoro coughs again, then takes a shuddering breathe, trying not to look too hopeful but he knew Sanji didn't love him. Sanji has made his choice but could he really angry with him? He is after all the one who asked him more or less to make that choice.

"Sanji, I know-"

"No, Ro' I don't think you do."

Sanji's face looks crestfallen as he looks down to the cold ground his bare knee is pressed against. He sighs loudly ashamed for his lack of action previously; he wished Zoro already knew this from proof rather than words. He leans in kissing the top of the swordsman's hand.

"Truthfully from the bottom of my heart, I'm truly sorry for everything, including not telling you every day, from the moment I met you, how beautiful you are. I couldn't live a day without you, I can't even think for a moment about it. I've tried. I would rather fight with you every day, than make love to anyone else ever. I love you and only you. I want you to be my forever. And this child… "

He grunts loudly lifting his damaged arm up to Zoro's stomach and gently placing his hand there, pressing a kiss into the torn remnant of dingy white shirt barely left covering the swell. He finds himself panting, the pain almost too overwhelming, his shoulder and back throbbing. But he wanted to feel the movements of his future under the palm of his hand.

"I want this child with you more than anything. Please forgive me allow me to be there for you and this beautiful child. Please… I'm begging you. I know you are so strong and don't need it but let me protect and love you both!"

Zoro's quiet tears are sparkling in the rays of the setting sun's light as they pour down his cheeks, as he opens his mouth to answer; the cramp that had been building in Zolo's lower abdomen causes him to grunt loudly, Sanji could feel Zoro's body shudder in pain. He nearly doubles over. Sanji quickly stands, grunting as he catches him with his good arm as Zoro begins to fall. He looks out to see something flying at them from the Going Merry. It's Luffy. He pulls Zoro into his grasp, holding on as tight as he can, turning his own back toward Luffy to keep the dagger in Zoro's back from further injury. He brushes a kiss across the panting man's lips.

"Ro', we're getting out of here. It's going to be okay. "

A few moments later Zoro felt their bodies jerk, he opens his eyes and begins panicking when he notices; he and Sanji are flying through the air; sky above and water below. Zoro looks up to Sanji, the blonde wearing his famous smirk. He looks down on Zoro, saying hoarsely, as he tightens his grip around him.

"See I told you everything would be okay…"

Sanji keeps him tucked close, Zoro could see over Sanji's shoulder that the deck of the ship is coming up fast.

"Sanji!"

He yelled warning him of their impending collision; he just smiles down at him. Seconds later they slam into the wood of the deck, Sanji cries out when his body hits and then is quickly silent. Zoro had tucked his head into Sanji's chest, when the dust settled he looks up. Zoro slowly looks up over his shoulder at the shadow looming over them, momentarily blinded by the setting sun. He wraps his arm protectively around his stomach. The shadow stepped closer and Zoro's eyes adjusted, it was their captain.

"Luffy!"

Zoro never thought he could have been happier to see his friend. Luffy stood over them wearing a huge grin.

"You two should have seen the look on your faces just now… It was like… 'Oh, Man, we're flying through the air… ahhh!'... Haha! Classic!"

'You two…'

Zoro thinks, quickly remembering Sanji saved him from the collision.

"Sanji!"

He shouts, turning back to the body underneath him, patting his cheeks, hoping to wake him. There was a small pool of blood, forming under Sanji, his body lifeless.

"Sanji please! Be alive, please!"

Zoro says as he throws himself back against Sanji's lifeless chest, resting his head in the crook of the blonde's neck weeping quietly as he whispers; not caring how many of their crewmates were present to witness his reaction to Sanji's possible passing.

"Please wake up, I need you, this baby needs you. We love you, please don't leave us! I can't do this alone anymore."

**TBC…**

* * *

**A message from the author:**

Hi Everyone!

Wow, first chapter up in two forever's and I leave you kids with a cliffie! Mean, mean author I know, I know. I am sorry it has taken so long to get a new chapter up, like everyone else I have a lot going on at work and in my personal life right now resulting in the delay. BUT… just know, my promise to you guys, you keep reading and reviewing… I'll keep writing for you!

As you all know I have quite a few stories in the works and they all (for the most part) keep me equally busy, so I apologize because I will not be having some of my future chapters reviewed by a Beta, so please forgive any grammatical, tense and sentence errors. If you enjoyed what you read, please review, review, review and I'm dying to know what you think! And also know uplifting personal messages are welcome as well! Thanks for reading, I think I've got the best subscribers out there!

Love always,

Nai-chan xoxoxo


End file.
